Jon Morris
Early Life Jon Morris was born in Mendon, MA on May 2nd 1996, and ever since that day the world was not the same. Jon led a relatively normal childhood, and was an avid basketball and baseball player. Despite his childhood being so standard, his life took a hard turn when adulthood arrived. Jon lost his license just 1 short month after getting it because he was driving like a dick-head and had passengers in his car when he was not permitted to. He alcohol first touched his soft lips at a very young age, which may have resulted in his current extreme drinking habits. Even though he went off the rails for a bit, he got things back on track and is scheduled to graduate from The University of Massachusetts, Amherst with a degree in Public Health in May of 2018. Drinking Habits Where to begin? Jon likes to drink, but hey who doesn't. When you're trying to drink, Jon will be there for you. What a pal. On the other hand, when you are not trying to drink, Jon will be your worst enemy and try relentlessly to force you to drink with him. Notable Incidents * Jon Morris Mango Rubinoff Blarney * The Great Catfish * Journey to the Moon * 30 Day Bender Fears and Insecurities Needles Jon is violently afraid of needles. All of them. Tiny prick to test his blood? No can do boss. Needle for stitches? Never. The mere sight of a needle drains all blood from his already pale face and he will most likely pass out if the needle is within 3 feet of him. Spiders I mean who isn't afraid of spiders. Those things suck. He was especially afraid of Door-frame spider due to it's size and rabid nature. Heights Pretty standard. Nothing good happens at large heights. Get down from there. Losing a Bet Now this is something Jon does weirdly often. One of the most notable bets he has lost was to Patrick on March 10th 2017, in a wrestling match. Super embarrassing. Favorite Songs to Drink to Jon makes everyone drink to these songs weirdly often, only on the drop though. This list is annoyingly long. * No Reason (Sum 41) * Still Waiting (Sum 41) * Drones (Rise Against) * House on Fire (Rise Against) * The Guillotine Part II (Escape the Fate) * Nerve (The Story So Far) * How You Are (The Story So Far) * Thunder's Mighty Roar (Rhapsody of Fire) * Bottom Feeder (Parkway Drive) * Into The Dark (Parkway Drive) * The Downfall of us All (A Day to Remember) * Mr. Highway's Thinking About Tomorrow (A Day to Remember) * Sticks and Bricks (A Day to Remember) * Our Sick Story (Atreyu) * Bones Exposed (Of Mice and Men) * Deliver Me (Parkway Drive) * Vice Grip (Parkway Drive) * Want You Bad (The Offspring) * Quicksand (The Story So Far) * The Sin and the Sentence (Trivium) * Call on Me (Eric Prydz)